At her vault
by pauley.fox
Summary: Robin's heart guide him to her vault. After the talk, Regina come with idea to put Robin into a sleeping curse so he can communicate with his wife and find a way to save her. But when he woke up it turns out he didn't do exactly what is Regina thinking.


**Summary: **_Robin's heart guide him to her vault. After the talk Regina come with idea to put Robin into a sleeping curse so he can communicate with his wife and find a way to save her. But when he woke up it turns out he didn't do exactly what is Regina thinking._

**Author's note: **_I'm not good at English, but the point is that you will understand the my storyline__._

**_Based on _**_sneak peek of Once Upon A Time - Season 4 Episode 7_

* * *

><p>Regina just finishing reading a book, she stand up and then her eye catch a movement form entrance of her vault. It was Robin, she didn't expect to see him.<p>

He greed her ''Hello Regina'' she close the book and put it down. ''I told you, it was the best to stay away'' and she pause ''the only way Marian is going to live is…''

''I know'' he didn't let her finish the sentence. So she ask him ''Then why are you here?''. He shake his head as no and answer her question ''I don't know'' he felt so lost. ''My mind is in forest.. .'' it was very hard to say it ''…but my heat took me here''. She couldn't believe what he just said. Her broken heart was in pain again ''Robin…'' she paused ''…You need to save her'' this conversation is getting harder and harder and her heart ached. Then he continue ''…because is the right thing to do'' she didn't agree with him ''because she is your wife…''

Regina couldn't take it anymore, it was too painful ''its torture'' she admitted. ''and seeing you here and hearing about your conflicted heart …'' He is in pain to, it was torture for him to, and so he told her a painful truth ''I'm sorry…'' he apologize ''But I can't just fall back in love with Marian. Not with you in my life '' now her she feel anger so she raise her voice and said ''which is why I can't be in your life''

He was lost, broken, angry all those mixed feelings now erupt '' YOU ARE RIGHT! BUT IT DESN'T CHANGE THE FACT…'' he almost said I love you, but he don't want to hurt her more so he continue ''I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO''

Now she is on floor with feelings. She didn't expect that this will be so hard. Regina move her glance down and inhale. It take a minute in silence so booth calm down. Then Robin broke a silence and said like he was thinking loud ''I wish I could talk to her, and tell her everything''. Both staring at the floor then Regina move her head up and look Robin. She open her mouth and said ''Robin… I think I can help you with this''. He look at her and she continue ''But it's stupid''

He grabbed her hand ''you can tell me anything. What is it?'' and then she answer ''Marian is sleeping. Like sleeping curse you know. So if I put you in one too, you could communicate with your wife and find a way to save her. And if it's true that you are in love with me, I can wake you up with … you know…''

''True love kiss'' he replied.

''Do it'' he said.

''Are you sure?'' she ask him.

''I trust you hundred percent Regina, just do it''

He lay down and relax, she just finish a sleeping potion and put in the needle. Regina turned around to face him ''I'm going to sting you with this needle. You have two hours to talk''. He smiled and nodded ''Thank you Regina, for everything''. She just smiled took his finger and cursed him.

He fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark, he could feel cold. And all he can see it was dark grey walls of an endless hallway. There was a light in the distance.<p>

''Marian'' he yelled

Nothing

''Marian, it's me, Robin, answer me, please''

Then he feel like someone call his name right behind him. He turned around and he was glad that it was Marian. Robin step closer.

''Robin, what are you doing here? She asked.

He smiled and answer ''I came here to apologize you, that we can't save you''

She was confused ''What are you talking about?''

Robin explain her ''Regina took your heart and save it, so you can't die. Now you are in sleeping curse. Regina put me in one to, so I could apologize you and say goodbye to you''

Marian smiled ''you are very good man. And sorry how I react about Regina, she is good person to. She deserve you''

He smiled back and hug her tighter ''Thank you so much. You know you will always have special place in my heart''.

She nodded and she put her both her hands on his face and look him deep in his eyes ''But promise me something''

''Anything'' he said

''Take good care with Roland and raise him well. Like you did so far. He will be a good man someday''

Tears filled his eyes ''Good bye my love''

She smiled ''Goodbye Robin''

They fall in embrace. And Robin is starting to waking up.

''It's time to go'' he said ''I loved you so much''

''I love you to, now go, Roland is waiting for you''

He smiled and disappear

* * *

><p>Robin wake up and saw Regina face him closely. She smiled and ask ''what did she say, how will you save her?''<p>

He looked her and smile ''I let her go. I went to talk to her just to say goodbye to her. And yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you because I know that you wouldn't let me''

Her heart was warm now, and her eyes was full of tears. He move closer and kiss her. Right now he fixed her with this kiss. Her heart wasn't broken anymore.

Robin broke kiss and whisper in her ear ''I love you my queen''. She smiled and replied ''I love you to my thief''

The end


End file.
